


My Heart Is Holding Onto You

by blurrylinesandmessylife



Series: Sanvers Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylinesandmessylife/pseuds/blurrylinesandmessylife
Summary: Sanvers Week, Day 4: Soulmates AU





	My Heart Is Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be my last foray into Sanvers week because I don't really have any thoughts for the last three days of prompts. I trust you all can create some great stuff to close out the week, though. 
> 
> This is inspired by true events (sadly, the true events did not yield my soulmate). Thanks for reading! Hope I can do this last one justice.

A few months before Maggie and Alex are set to marry, Maggie’s aunt moves into a smaller house and, as part of her downsizing quest, sends Maggie a box of old belongings. Alex leaves Maggie to unpack the box alone in their bedroom, lest the unpacking stir up painful memories Maggie's not quite ready to address yet.

Not that the contents hold any real emotional significance: an old softball mitt and a few report cards, but nothing particularly earth shattering. That is, until Maggie opens an old marble notebook of hers and a photo comes tumbling out.

“Hey Al?” Maggie calls out as she stares at the photo on the bed.

“Yeah?” Alex calls back from her spot on the couch.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Alex shifts on the couch to look at Maggie. “I don’t think so. I mean, of course I love you,  _so much_ , and I can’t imagine my life without you, but who’s to say there’s not someone else out there I could've loved instead had you not tried to steal my crime scene? There’s so many people in this world that we’ll never meet, not to mention things like language barriers and location and access we need to consi--”

“Okay all that makes sense and I’d love to hear more of your flawed theory in a second, but you should check out this evidence negating you first.”

“What are you talking about?”

Maggie approaches, dropping the photo on Alex’s lap and settling on the couch beside her. “Us as soulmates.”

Alex gasps as she looks down at the photo before her, of a barely 5-year-old Alex and a hardly 6-year-old Maggie hugging each other tightly with toothy smiles on their faces, on the beach in Midvale.

“What – how – this is Midvale?”

“I forgot my parents took us there on vacation once…”

//

_"That's a cool sandcastle. Yer good." Alex looks up from the sandcastle she’s constructing_ _to stare at the girl about her age standing over her, her black hair frizzy and billowing down over her shoulders, blocking the sun._

_“Thank you.”_

_The girl squats down next to Alex. "I'm Rita."_

_"I'm Alex."_  

_"Can I help?"_

_Alex bites her lip. "I don't have another shovel."_

_"I can use my hands."_ _Rita smiles down at her, one tooth missing but dimples full-blown._

_Alex considers poking one of the dimples but remembers she’s supposed to keep her hands to herself. "We can take turns if that’s okay."_

_"Mrs. Johnson says 'sharing is caring'! Does your teacher say that, too?"_

_"No. Mr. Franks says it's 'spossed to be ‘I take a turn, then you take a turn’."_

_"Oh. That's cool."_

_Alex nods, digging a hole and plopping the sand to the side, pushing it against the castle. She hands the shovel over to her new friend. "Try to get the wet sand, it sticks better."_

_They shovel together for a while, taking turns and chatting amiably until the girls hear a bellowed "Rita!"_

_"Uh-oh." _Rita's eyes widen in shock, "_ I forgot to tell my Mama where I was going." But then she smiles again, offering her hand out to Alex. "Come with me! I don’t wanna stop playing because you’re really nice but I hafta come when my mama calls.”_

_Alex shoves the shovel into the sand in frustration. "I gotta ask my Mom first. She doesn't like when I meet strangers without permission."_

_"I can ask her with you so she knows I’m yer friend and not a stranger." Rita states as her name is yelled out again. She looks at Alex wearily. "But lets hurry."_

_//_

“I can’t believe I forgot about this.” Alex wonders aloud. “God, we spent that whole day together.  But...your name was Rita?”

“Marga _rita._ ” Maggie points to herself. “My parents called me Rita for short. When I got kicked out, I dropped the nickname. Went by Maggie from that moment on. I wanted nothing to do with my childhood.” 

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah.”

Alex thumbs Maggie’s kid face in the picture. “We look so happy.”

“You were a cool kid, Danvers. Who knew you’d grow up to be such a massive nerd?” Maggie shoulders Alex playfully.

“God forbid we have a tender moment here.” Alex laughs, throwing her arm around Maggie’s shoulder and letting the woman sink into her embrace as she presses a kiss to Maggie’s head.

“It’s kinda wild.” Maggie whispers, tilting the picture in Alex’s hand towards her to take another look.

“I know.”

“Still don’t believe in soulmates?”

“I still think we should take into consideration language barriers and…”

“Alex.”

“What?! I’m just saying. Scientifically speaking - ”

“My first language was  _Spanish,_ babe _._ Yeah, I spoke English too, but I’m not exactly a purebred American here. Hell, if you _really_ wanna talk barriers, there will _literally_ be a wall between where my family came from and where yours comes from if the bigots have their way. There’s science and then there’s fate. This?” Maggie covers Alex’s hand that holds the photo with her own, shaking it as the photo wobbles in the air, “This is fate.”

Alex gnaws her lip, considering, before she lets out a little gasp, scrambling off the couch.  Maggie tumbles against the cushion with a loud _oof_.

“What’s wrong?” 

Alex doesn’t respond. Maggie pops up to lean over the arm of the couch, trying to figure out why Alex is rifling through their closet. When Alex returns back a minute later, she has a rusty bottle cap in her hand.

//

_“Rita. It’s time to go honey, say goodbye to your new friend.”_

_Alex’s lip wobbles. “I don’t want you to go.”_

_“Me either. But it’s okay. We’ll always be friends.”_

_“But how! You live really far away!” A tear drops onto Alex’s cheek. Rita pulls Alex into a hug, but quickly pulls back when she notices something over Alex’s shoulder. She squats down, brushing aside some sand and pulling up a previously half buried bottle cap._

_“Here. Papa says I shouldn’t touch sand trash but there’s a flower on this bottle cap and when my Mama is sad, my Papa usually buys her flowers so it’s like the same.”_

_Alex wraps her hand around the offering tightly. “It’s pretty. Thank you.”_

_Maggie nods, hugging Alex again as she whispers in her ear, “We’ll be best friends forever, Alex. I promise.”_

_//_

"You kept that? That’s a tetanus shot waiting to happen!”

Alex laughs, dropping the cap on the end table next to them and taking Maggie's hands into her own when she resettles on the couch. "I kept it next to my bed for almost a year. I started collecting a whole bunch of other  _sand trash_  around that time, too, probably because it made me think of you." Maggie smiles sadly, tucking a strand of hair behind Alex's ear as Alex continues, "Eventually I had collected so much I forgot why the bottle cap even mattered. But I never tossed it. It’s the only thing I kept from what my mom calls my hoarder years.” 

Maggie furrows her brow, trying to piece together Alex's train of thought. "So  _scientifically_ , this proves...what exactly?"

“Not science, fate!" Alex squeezes Maggie's hands. "I had no idea  _why_ I kept the bottle cap, but I couldn’t part with it. I couldn’t part with  _you,_ Maggie. All these years. You _are_ my soulmate.”

Maggie leans back against the couch, feet coming up on the coffee table and arms folding across her chest. She side eyes Alex, albeit playfully. “Let me get this straight. It’s not  _me,_ the woman you love and are about to marry,who proved the existence of soulmates. It's a decades old rusty bottle cap that could definitely kill you.”

“Yes?" Alex replies, sheepish. "But it’s a bottle cap that  _you_ gave me, so it’s half the cap and half you, if that helps.”

Maggie shakes her head in disbelief as Alex purses her lips together. “I really love you, you dork.”

Alex straddles Maggie, arms wrapping around Maggie’s neck as she drops a kiss to Maggie’s lips. “I love you, too. I have for a long time, apparently.”


End file.
